Solidão de Yue
by gabriel-fairytail
Summary: O que um simples gesto de solidariedade poderia levar a este casal?
1. Chapter 1

Respostas

Chorando, angustiado, com raiva de tudo e de todos, Yue buscava compreender o mundo da solidão, onde qualquer alienado por viver na escuridão do sofrer entenderia que a solidão pode ser um caminho sem volta.

Yue sabia que solidão não era a resposta para o que ele procurava, e que por muita das vezes, sozinho não se vai a lugar nenhum. Mas, como confiar nas pessoas, sem ao menos confiar em si mesmo? Como ser erguido por uma mão ao cair no chão, sem saber se a outra virá a te ferir? Confiança, algo difícil de adquirir e fácil de perder. São essas dúvidas e sua possível solidão que guiarão Yue em sua jornada pelas respostas, que começa agora.

Deitado num beco pouco frequentado por gangs, Yue buscava obter um breve descanso do corpo, enquanto sua mente trabalhava nas respostas para muitas perguntas que tinha, até que numa fração de segundos percebe um som estranho vindo de dentro do contender de lixo. O medo era tamanho, mas a curiosidade de saber o que continha ali, anulava todo o medo que possuía. A cada passo que dava em direção ao objeto, a aflição aumentava mais e mais, até que do nada a tampa do mesmo se abre, um gato preto e branco sai, e com isso o assusta, fazendo com que seu coração dispare mais rápido que o bater das asas de um beija-flor. Devido ao susto Yue se encontrava mais branco que a neve, ao ponto de cair no chão com o bambear de suas pernas.

Mais assustado que ele, crê que agora no existira ninguém. Mas logo seu medo passou, e atrás do gato ele foi, porém com sua fraqueza por não comer nada há mais de 6h, resolveu deitar e descansar. Até que é acordado por uma linda menina - olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos claros, devia de ter uns 16 anos - que ao sair da escola, passava sempre pelo beco para ir para casa, e ao vê-lo, apesar de admirar seu belo rosto, percebe seu abatimento e resolve lhe oferecer abrigo e comida, mesmo sendo um desconhecido.

Carregando-o em seus ombros até seus aposentos, ela o põe em cima da cama, prepara a banheira, tira-lhe suas roupas e leva-o até ela, onde começa a banha-lo, veste-lhe roupas de seu irmão mais velho e o põe para descansar na cama do mesmo e vai para seu quarto descansar também, pois amanhã será um longo dia.


	2. Capítulo 2

Primeiro Beijo

Amanhece, e Sakura se levanta para preparar o café da manhã – como de costume – se esquecendo de tudo o que acontecera ontem. Quando de repente ouve passos vindo do quarto de seu irmão. Ao ouvi-los, lembra-se do ocorrido, e vai ver o estado de seu hospede. Até que ao chegar próxima ao quarto, depara com outro ser, toma um baita susto, e corre em direção ao telefone, a fim de chamar a polícia local.

Quando iria contar o ocorrido a atendente, o hospedeiro – conhecido agora como Yukito – desliga o telefone, fica de joelhos perante ela, e lhe agradece por tudo o que fizera, dizendo ele ser a mesma pessoa de ontem – sendo que, com outra aparência – e que não dava para explicar naquele momento a razão por tal mudança e que estava a partir, a fim de não querer provocar mais sustos e conflitos.

Quando Yukito fecha a porta, Sakura ao ouvir seu bater, no exato momento acorda de seu pequeno transe momentâneo, e corre em direção a porta, abre e chama o rapaz, e lhe diz que quando quisesse poderia voltar a hora que fosse. Ao ouvir o doce som de sua voz e admirado por ela, Yukito da meia volta e retorna em sua direção, que ao se aproximar dela, dar-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha, dizendo próximo de seu ouvido que poderia chamá-lo – com esta aparência – por Yukito e mais uma vez agradece por tudo. Ao se virar para ir embora, ela o puxa com todas as suas forças e lhe tasca um beijo de língua. Assustado, porém feliz e surpreso por tal reação, Yukito da um empurrão de leve, para não machucá-la e sai correndo, chorando, com um sorriso no rosto e pedindo desculpas, enquanto descia as escadas, até o som de sua voz sumir.

Pensando no ocorrido, e confusa por tal ato que cometera no exato momento, Sakura acorda de mais um pequeno transe, liga para a escola avisando que chegará atrasada.

Chegando na escola, depara com suas amigas, que percebendo um brilho em seu olhar, começam a interrogá-la querendo saber quem era o rapaz. Nervosa por tanta indagação sai correndo para o banheiro dizendo bem alto para que elas e todos que estavam no corredor, que não estava a se interessar por ninguém – isso era o que dizia sua voz, mas não era o que dizia o coração -. Entrando no banheiro, senta no chão e começa a se lembra do beijo desta manhã, até que entra sua melhor amiga – Tomoyo – vai em sua direção, agacha e dar-lhe um forte abraço, dizendo: É lindo o amor, né?


End file.
